


Poison

by underworldqueen13



Series: Whumptober 2018 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Character, Sick Loki (Marvel), Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: Loki looks after a poisoned Spiderman after a fight





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> For day 5 of whumptober: poisoned

“It's just a scratch honestly I'm fine Mr. Loki”

 

Peter wrapped a bandage around his arm and smiled. During the fight everyone was separated and Peter was left alone with Loki. He wasn't too thrilled by it either. He liked Peter yes, he just didn't want to be held responsible for him in battle. He knew if he got hurt, Stark would kill him.

 

“Are you sure about this Peter? I can look at it, heal it even.”

 

“No thanks. I'm keeping this one. Everyone else has a battle scarred, this one's gonna be mine.”

 

Loki frowned. He really did want to look at the cut. He didn't know what scratched Peter but he wanted to make sure, without a doubt, that he was ok. After a bit more fussing, Loki surrender. He would get Stark to look at it when they eventually made it back to the carrier.

 

It didn't take long for Peter to know something was wrong. He was feeling tired and hot despite snow starting to land. Moving felt difficult, and now he wanted to get sick. But he just couldn't get sick now. Not in front of Loki, after insisting he was ok.  
Loki eyed Peter nervously. The boy was sick, he could tell by the look in his eyes. He had to check that wound soon. It might have been in contact with someone kind of toxin. Hopefully help would be with them soon. Until then, he had to distract Peter.

 

“Peter we need to stop for a moment. We'll try and contact someone to meet up and build a fire. Does that sound okay?”

 

“S'raight mroki.”

 

Slurred speech? The kid was definitely poisoned. After sitting Peter down and starting a fire, Loki gently removed Peter's bandage.

 

“No s’my scar stop”

 

The wound had a green looking liquid around it and in it. If it wasn't an intentional poisoning, this crap certainly did a great job. Loki didn't have time to move before Peter say up and heaved into his lap.

 

“Mr. Loki I don't feel s'good.”

 

Peter was paler than before. His skin was warm and damp. Loki cleaned the vomit before quickly grabbing Peter's earpiece. He should really get one on missions now. 

 

“Can anyone hear me out there? I'm not picky. Just one of you dunderheads would be great right about now.”

 

“New comm who's this?”

 

Loki knew the voice. He was trying to place the name. God when were there so many Avengers.

 

“Lang is it?”

 

“Thor's brother right? Loki was it?”

 

“Yes are you with anyone? I need help.”

 

“I might be but you just called us a mean name perhaps we shouldn't help yo-”

 

“Peter has been poisoned! I need help.”

 

The comm went silent before another voice cut it in. It was Stark.

 

“Loki what did you do to him? If he dies I will bust your ass so hard.”

 

“It wasn't me. It's some sort of green liquid. It got in a cut he sustained but I'm not sure what exactly it is.I can't heal it if I can't identify it. We need help.”

 

The waiting was agonizing. Loki had removed his coat to cover Peter who was now shivering. He couldn't tell if he was shivering from the cold or fever. He'd also removed his cloth undershirt to place under his head. Even in his fevered haze, Peter still worried that Loki would get cold. It took long enough to remind him he was a frost giant. He couldn't get cold.

 

“Honestly Peter just rest. I'm not going to freeze. Mr. Stark is on his way to meet us. Just get some rest till then.”

 

Peter became eerily still for a moment. Loki was about to panic but saw Peter's chest rise and fall again.

 

When Tony found them, Peter was wide awake. He looked exhausted and horrified. Loki lay on the ground, a cut on his arm, dripping a green fluid. 

 

“Mr. Loki said he had to do it.” Was all Peter said.

 

Tony grabbed Loki off the ground. Whatever that poison was, Loki was clearly dealing badly with it.

 

“Kid what did he do? He said you were poisoned.”

 

“I was Mr. Stark. Loki said I started shaking and gasping for air. He said it would be easier for him to handle it. He said some weird language and suddenly I was ok and he was lying there like that. Is he gonna die? He gonna die and it's my fault.” 

 

“Relax Peter we're going to make sure he doesn't die.”

 

Peter waited for Tony to come out of the room. He and Bruce wouldn't let anyone in after the made it back. Loki had declined rapidly on the trip back. The chemical in the poison was meant to affect any avengers it came in contact with. This included Loki who as luck would have it, could get sick from things most mortals could withstand. What took Peter and I hour to feel the effects of, took Loki out in minutes. Tony left the closed off room to find Peter asleep in Loki's coat.

 

“Hey kid wake up. Loki's asking for you.”

 

Peter looked past him to the open door. Loki was laying in the bed, hooked up to several machines. He didn't look at all like the cool god Peter was trying to look good for.

 

“Hey Mr Loki how you feeling?”

 

“Tired. Are you okay?”

 

Tony slid behind Peter and silenced them both.

 

“A bit tired but he'll live. Think that's enough talk for now. Peter head on home for now, Loki will be here waiting for you to talk. Until then, I'll keep an eye on him.”

 

Peter left the room with little protest. Loki didn't want him to go, he wasn't sure he wanted to be left with Tony. There was brief quiet before Tony spoke again.

 

“You two are idiots. I almost lost both of you today. Him because he wanted to be tough and you because you're apparently allergic to anise. How is anybody allergic to that? Not too mention aspartame which is in loads of shit. That aside, I want you to wear an earpiece and a tracker on every mission. Also no more of this noble sacrifice crap anymore too. One of these days it's gonna actually kill one of us.”

 

Tony continued talking long after Loki fell asleep. He had a lot to think about now. And made a note to Friday about things that could make Loki sick. He did owe it to the god, after all he did risk his life to save Peter.

 

“Thanks Loki. We owe you one.”


End file.
